Question: $ (0.57\% \div -9\%) \div 7\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (0.005733 \div -0.09) \div 0.07 $ $ = 0.005733 \div (-0.09 \times 0.07)$ $ = 0.005733 \div -0.0063$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 4 to the right.}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{57}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${57}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{573}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${573}\div63={9}\text{ or }63\times{9} = {567}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{63}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${63}\div63={1}\text{ or }63\times{1} = {63}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $0.005733 \div -0.0063 = -0.91$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.91 = -91\%$